Sunny side up
by Liberum.Arbitrium
Summary: Severus Snape's life was one full of bitterness and regret, Being killed by someone he gave his soul for seems like a fitting end to a depressing life, but upon meeting death he finds out that death will not stand for being tricked. Offered with a chance so very few receive he reluctantly agrees, although add in Dream and delirium, things will not end happily. Time travel.


**Authors notes: Around a 1000 word prologue for a story thats stuck in my mind. It dosen't make much sense but this just creates a general mood for the story, I'm aiming for a bitter, gritty story drowning in irony and humor, this chapter, short and confusing as it was is shit, but all prologues are, I would be a hypocrite if I didn't say I just skipped most of them, if you skipped this, I can't hold it against you, if you actually read this, well fuck me, you have my respect. **

**Disclaimer. I don't own it Harry Potter, but believe in that wise saying that if you try once and don't succeed, Fuck the world and smoke some weed.**

* * *

Prologue

_"For a moment, nothing happened. Then, after a second or so, nothing continued to happen."_  
_~Douglas Adams~_

* * *

In the cramped old muggle bathroom, a girl was standing, still as stone looking at her refection in the slightly cracked mirror. She had a dazed expression on her face, as if she couldn't quite grasp what she was seeing with her own eyes.

What the girl saw was a scrawny child, who couldn't be older then eight, maybe nine years old stare back at her, with greasy stringy hair, thick eyebrows and wonky teeth, she wasn't what you would call pretty. The girl also had a newly forming bruise under her left eye and a swollen split lip, along with a few other bruises and cuts here and there on her body, but for the moment she didn't really notice this nor did she really care.

The thing that was captivating her mind, driving it to the brink of a migraine was the fact that the face in the mirror wasn't hers. Briefly she toyed with the idea that she simply had gone insane, or even better, was dreaming, and in a few hours would wake up and continue on with her life.

Behind her the door creaked open, revealing an unpleasant looking woman with lank hair and a sullen expression on her face. The two looked at each other for a moment in the mirror, before the woman closed the door and with a tired sigh and a look of annoyance on her face the witch closed the door, quieting the sound of snoring from the other room.

"That was an idiotic thing for you to do Stelitrix." She muttered, pulling out her wand from her worn dresses pocket. The girl grimaced at the this with chagrin, but kept quite.

"You know how your father feels about magic when he drinks." She continued in an undertone, waving her wand the girl stiffened, but relaxed when the familiar latin words were quietly spoken from the witches mouth.

The girl gingerly touched her lip with her finger and pulled it away, relived that the spell had indeed worked and that the pain was gone.

"Thank you." The girl said, looking at the face that resembled the one in the mirror, who's eyes were replicas of the woman's.

Confused and dazed as she was, the girl did notice the woman's eyes. They didn't exactly soften with love, but showed something other than that blank look, a timid fondest would best describe it, but that was quickly masked as she straightened her back and the air of slight awkwardness was back, the girl suddenly guessed that the woman was a pureblood, one who obviously wasn't comfortable with emotions, then again most of them weren't.

"It's late." The witch said suddenly, in a more tired tone then before. "Be glad that your father won't remember much of this tomorrow, go gets some sleep." And with that that woman left the room, leaving the girl alone.

She stood in there for a while, looking at the faded green tiles, and wondered if the witch noticed something differently about her, maybe the fact she wasn't a boy for starters.

But the girl didn't want to go over the detail right now, she was so tired, confused and some many other things. There were some many questions, she was lost, hungry and felt like screaming.

Holding in the erge to cry, she left the bathroom and crept around the house, she paused when she found a small room with a cold draft and creaking floors, a small bed with thread bare blanket, with a small amount of defeat she got into the bed.

She should of gotten out of this house, run away, done something, but realistically, she looked like a child, she had no money, she had no idea where she was, what era she was in, who she was.

Maybe if she went to sleep, this would all just be a dream, she thought, all of it, she thought, but she had a sinking feeling that it was true, that this wasn't just a dream. The girl ignored this, and calmed her breathing, the girl was still in shock and suffering from some mild magical exhaustion, so it wasn't very surprising how quickly she feel asleep in this uncomfortable dingy bed, who was quite happy to slip into unconsciousness.

But after a few moments, she was back in that endless white room, in the compony of two people this time, the woman the girl had met once before hours ago was exactly the same, standing next to an equally strange looking pale man with hollows eyes filled with stars, the girl started at them, almost hypnotized.

They looked at her, and she looked at them, for a moment, nothing happened, then she asked in a monotone.

"It wasn't all just a dream, was it?"

The two beings simply smiled, both waring the same amused grin a sadist wore while watching a cat drown. With that in mind, the girl said one more thing.

"Well shit."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and goodnight, may you folks out there find joy in the fact the life's ultimate answer is 42.**

**P.S. If you haven't grasped this ironically ironic statement, I pity you.**

**P.S.S. If you a still reading this, and have not grasped what is written I take personal offense. Everyone is granted lee way for ignorance or naivety in one form or another but there is a line and once it is crossed you are just an idiot.**


End file.
